godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Robb
Yet another American God Eater who ended up joining the Far East Branch (although he's North American). He didn't join Cradle, but rather joined Blood due to his Power of Blood potential. He's a fan of Bugarally and a good friend of Kota. He has a joke for every imaginable situation, and his sense of humor has nothing to envy to that of his friend. Appearance Robb is pretty tall for his age, being 190 cm, but he is not well built. Rather, he is very thin, and has often been described (much to his infuriation) as a “walking stick with legs”. His face is pretty usual, and he doesn’t have any particularly defining traits other than his deep blue eyes. However, the most noticeably blue thing in his face is his hair (it’s dyed; the original color was blonde), spiked intentionally (unlike Bal, who has troubles to deal with his). His normal outfit is a blue assault top that is ridiculously short for him, but he keeps anyway ("Hey, what's your problem? I'm wearing it, not you!"), and a blue battle bottom. Equipment Robb is a heavy weapons man: his standard equipment (and pretty much the only one he has) consists of a Blast gun (Type79 Cannon), a Buster blade (Sawblade II) and a Tower shield (Aurgelmir). Fighting style Robb loves to have a heavy Buster Blade. Although he more or less balances close and ranged combat, his damage output is greater with the former. He might overuse Charge Crush, but his skill allows him to hit with said attack in situations other Buster users would give up and attack normally. He also wields the blade with one hand (except for blocking or CC'ing), despite other Buster users' repeatedly commentimg on how heavy his sword looks like. Character relationships *Baluar: Robb treats Baluar as his friendly Boss, despite being in different units. *Nia: While they do share a certain degree of respect towards each other, there's not much interaction between them. *Lili: His girlfriend. Robb is very protective of her, but he knows she'll do whatever she wants anyway. *Daniel: Robb feels suspicious about Daniel's lack of a past. *Kota Fujiki: Robb and Kota's common interest in Bugarally has made them close friends over time. *Lindow Amamiya: Robb would like to befriend Lindow, but Lindow treats him like a little kid, something that exasperates him and entertains Lindow to no end. *Soma: Robb doesn't try to socialize with Soma. He simply knows better. *Sakuya Tachibana: A weird relationship. Sakuya sort of considers Robb like an adopted boy, even despite the fact that he's not that young. He won't complain, though. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella: They are friends. Frequently enough, they get into fake arguments playfully. *Julius Visconti: Robb deeply respected Julius, so his leaving hitted him hard. Upon returning, he gave up the leadership of Blood to Julius once more, only to find it back with him within hours. *Ciel Alencon: Robb befriended her almost upon meeting her. Curious, eh? *Nana Kazuki: Despite how thin he is, Robb actually managed to eat more than Nana. Everyone was understandably shocked. Oh, right, this is about relationship. Friends. *Romeo Leoni: Didn't got to relate too much before Romeo died. When he was reborn, while they befriended each other quite quickly, but Robb couldn't stop scratching his head at first. "Wait a second, your soul moved to your arc... and then your body was rebuilt... and then what?". *Gilbert McLane: Robb and Gilbert generally argue about tactics, but they are pretty friendly to each other. NORN entry Robb (17) Joined Fenrir America Branch in 2069. Transferred to Far East Branch in 2072. Transferred to Blood in 2073. A God Eater of above-average skill, he shows carelessness in his missions, and always cracks jokes while out on hunt. He still becomes serious when the situation requires it. Shows tremendous Blood potential that allows him to willingly awake the hidden potential, Blood or not, of anyone he meets. Served as operator for the America Branch until 2070. God Arc: Buster Blade-Blaster-Tower (3rd Generation New-Type/Variable) Category:Blog posts